Abstinence
by Chibi Star Vamp
Summary: She knew he loved her when he waited for her, for three years.


"Hah… ha… Hina…ch-chan…"

He groaned and tried his best not to scream out. His panting was harsh and low as he tried to hold-on a little bit longer. But it seemed to be a bit of an impossible task. After all, despite how many times he has masturbated, he was still a virgin, and his defenses weren't very high against sexual ministrations like the one he was experiencing…

"Mm…ngh…" The one giving it to him, his _Hina-chan_, paused for a moment. The cool air hit his penis, and he seemed to fall back further against the shadowed walls of their middle school.

"N-naruto-k-kun…" She said as she continued to rub him with her small, petite, delicate hands. "A-are you… o-k-kay?" She asked him. There was a bright red blush on her face as she asked him this.

In all honesty, she had never done such a thing, before.

It was the first time that she and Naruto engaged in any form of sex. They were both virgins — he because… well… he really couldn't get a girl to have sex with him, and she because her family was very old-fashioned and believed that she should remain pure until her wedding night, when she would be deflowered by her husband.

It was a bit silly; especially since in society nowadays, children were not waiting until they were anywhere _near_ the marrying age, to have sex.

But she promised that she would be, and that's what she was doing.

However, she was not heartless, and could see that Naruto was beginning to suffer a bit. They'd gone very close, many times; she always stopping whenever his hard-on pressed on her panties. And she would get-up, and leave him in a flurry and not even _thinking _about how it could possibly be hurting him.

(She's heard of some frightening things that happen to a guy when they go past the _Point of No Return_, without being able to ejaculate, and being forced to take care of it on their own

"_Blue Balls"_, the other girls have called it. And while she didn't know much of it, it already sounded _horrible_ to her).

So she caved.

This led to them finding the closest, most secure place to engage in their first sexual act. (Naruto was too ecstatic to wait until they got back to his home). And, agreeing to the special conditions that she had set, Naruto decided that the first thing he wanted her to do was perform oral sex on him.

"A-am I d-d-d-doing it right?" She asked him.

Naruto nodded his head. His sunshine-colored hair looked a bit darker beneath the shade of the large tree on the school grounds. The negative space between the tree and the school building was the perfect place to do something sexual, without getting caught by a teacher, other students, or Tenten, the president of the school's Moral Committee who's been cracking down on students doing inappropriate things on school grounds, along with the help of the school's dog-like playboy, Kiba, who had quite the perverted Sixth Sense.

Although, the threat in the air was making her nervous, and while she wanted to be gentle to Naruto, a couple times, already, she'd accidentally bitten him out of fear when she heard voices nearby.

(He recovered, quickly, though…).

"Yeah… yeah…" Naruto said, panting. "D-don't stop, Hina-chan… I… I'm so close… I want to… t-to cum…"

Her pale, pupil-less eyes widened as he said this to her.

"C-c-c-cum?" She repeated, stuttering like a fool with her face starting to mimic the color of a tomato.

"Yeah… yeah…" Naruto said. "I… I want to cum… c-can I?" He looked down at her. There was some sweat on his face, and she could see a burning desire in his bright blue eyes as they looked a shade darker than before. Was that a plea she saw him give? Oh god… she couldn't…

"U-um… y-you c-c-c-can cum… N-naurto-k-k-k-kunn…" She said; momentarily looking away from him and stopping the movement of her hand.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded her head full of short, angle-cut, raven hair that seemed to be black beneath the cover from the burning summer sun.

"Hina-chan… you're so _awesome_!" Naruto exclaimed.

Almost immediately, she looked back up at him with wide, scared eyes as she turned her head in all directions to see if someone had heard his exclamation, and was on their way towards them. Thankfully, there was no one.

However, her fear had caused her to grip Naruto a bit too tightly, and since he was so sensitive in his penis after her ministrations, he had been unable to keep it in, any longer, and the semen made its way up his urethra and out into the world… Landing right on Hinata's face.

She gasped and let go of his penis. It slinked down against his pants in a soft, unenergetic lump; some semen dripping onto the ground…

"O-oh my god— Hinata, I—!"

Naruto tried to get close to her and see if there was anything he could do to help — like, maybe, help clean her up. But a stunned and frightened Hinata only crawled away from him and tried to breathe.

She could feel herself hyperventilating. She had never imagined such a thing to happen.

_W-what is… this? _She thought in her mind. With shaking, tentative hands she grabbed some of what was on her face to inspect it. It was white, and it smelled rather foul… then again, she didn't find that to be too surprising. After all, she had endured the scent of Naruto's school-sweat-coated penis for the past couple minutes… and she could endure this, too.

_I-is this… c-c-cum? _She thought.

"Hinata, I'm really sorry — really, _really_ sorry! Please don't tell Neji — please don't have your dad chop-off my balls and feed them to one of Kakashi-sensei's dogs!" He said; trying to place his penis back inside of his pants, and zip them up so that he could be of more use to her.

He froze, however, when he watched her place the drop of semen that she had on her finger, inside of her mouth.

"H-hina-chan?" He asked; awed into silence as she tasted his semen. He couldn't believe that Hinata was doing such a thing. Then again, he also had believed it to be a dream when she said that they could get a bit more sexual in their relationship. However, he could tell that this was a different Hinata. This wasn't the shy Hinata, but the _curious_ Hinata.

He knew it, but had a hard time registering it in his mind.

Hinata blushed once she realized what she was doing; removing her finger from her mouth and trying to get rid of the bitter taste that the drop of semen had left inside.

_H-how is this __delicious__? _She wondered, thinking back to what some of the girls around the school had been telling her about their sexual experiences. _I-it's so bitter… I w-wish I had never t-tasted it…_

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

She blushed furiously as she remembered that Naruto was still there, and immediately went into a nervous fit as she tried to explain her reasoning. Her failed attempt at speaking coherent sentences was cut short when Naruto grinned as he silenced her with a finger on her mouth.

"It's alright…" He said. "I… I understand…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly. She loved how he was so understanding and didn't misread the things that she may accidentally do. Many people do that to her, and she's found it both frustrating and annoying.

But not Naruto.

After many, many years of him being one of those people who made perverse comments over her accidental slip-ups, he was one of the people who defended her uneducated actions and _understood_ that she did things on accident. Not on purpose.

She smiled-up at him.

Loving him even more than she already had.

"You know… we should probably get you cleaned-up, Hina-chan. I don't think I'd like to see Neji's reaction if he saw you… um… c-covered…" He said. His blush showed that he was still a virgin. No matter how perverse Naruto may seem at times, the fact that he had never once penetrated a female, was written all over his face when the two got into some sexual situations that just seemed to be too much for him.

It was awfully sweet, and it made her much more comfortable with him than she would be if her boyfriend was a guy like Kiba… or Lee who had miraculously lost it to a female when he had accidentally gotten drunk, a few months ago.

They both came on too strong, but not Naruto.

He was… _perfect_.

"Y-you are right…" She said as she accepted his hand, and he helped her get up. "T-thankfully, I always c-c-ar-ry a handkerchief w-with me…" She said. She headed over to her school bag as she began to search through its pocket, and found the white handkerchief that her parents always insisted that she carry. She had embroidered it herself, since all Hyuuga women did their own embroidery.

"I have a water bottle." He said. "It's not much but… it'll be enough." He went to his own, messenger-like, brown leather school bag and opened it and grabbed the recently-mentioned water bottle. It wasn't very full, but it would suffice.

Hinata thanked him, grabbed it, and wet the handkerchief.

* * *

"Naruto-kun…" She said softly, a little later, when he was walking her home.

Her face was entirely clean and looked as it normally would. Luckily for him, it didn't get on her school uniform; a cream-colored sweater with a ribbon weaved around the neck and tied at the front into a perfect bow, covering the school-regulated uniform shirt that the females were supposed to wear for their summer uniform. While the long-sleeved sweater wasn't a part of the school uniform, the PTA had allowed her to wear it given how influential her family was.

The skirt she wore, which was in a leaf shade of green, went down past her knees and almost to her ankles. It was far past what was considered regular among the girls at the school, but Hinata was very shy with her body, and her family _insisted_ that she wear it; even under the hot summer sun.

Her shoes were a shiny black color, and her socks white and frilled. There was a headband in her hair that pulled it back, and had ribbons tied at the side.

No, she did not look like the most attractive girl with all of those layers that she was wearing, but she did look beautiful to him, and that was all that mattered. Besides, he liked the fact that she kept her body hidden. It meant that others wouldn't be tempted to steal her away from him…

However, this didn't mean that he hadn't _dreamed_ of seeing what was behind those clothes; especially after he accidentally saw her changing while he snuck into the girl's locker room to try and get a peak at the cute pink-haired girl, Sakura.

"What is it, Hina-chan?" He asked her. He glanced at her and noticed how her head was downcast as they walked down the sidewalk. Clearly, something was bothering her.

"Hinata?" He asked; his attitude getting more serious.

Hinata didn't respond. Instead, she pondered how she should break the news to him. This was something very serious; they've never had to go through something like this, in their short year of dating.

She worried if it was the thing that would break them up, for good — especially since her family didn't seem to favor Naruto, in the least. While they remained oblivious to their boyfriend-girlfriend status, they knew of Naruto through his existent connection with Neji, and were not entertained by him.

Despite being the son of the Hokage, the being with the most power in Konohagakure, Naruto was different from his father in many ways and did not hold that deep understanding of politics, as he did.

Since her family was highly-indulged in politics, they didn't like this, at all, but would not say anything against the son of the Hokage. That would just be rude.

However, she was always afraid that, one day, they would do something that would permanently break-off her ties with the Namikaze, and she feared that what she was about to tell him, may just be it.

_This won't be the e-end…_ She told herself in her mind. _H-he won't… he won't let this b-be it… right?_

By that point, she had been so consumed in her thoughts that she stopped walking. Naruto looked at her with curious and worried blue eyes. What was going on? Why was Hinata behaving so strangely?

"Hinata… what's wrong? You can tell me… you know that, right?" He said to her.

He knew that it was a secret.

Hinata only ever got that way when she was trying to tell him a secret. And despite how much he's tried in showing her that he could handle anything that she said to him, he supposed that Hinata's sweet and caring nature simply couldn't risk hurting him, in any way.

It was one of those things about her that he adored, but still found annoying, at times.

"Hinata, please, you can tell me anything. I promise."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly. She took in a deep breath to strengthen her nerves. She had to do it, sometime — it was literally just hours away from happening. "C-can we g-go to Ramen I-chiraku?" She asked him. "I t-think I c-can tell you better, th-there…"

* * *

_Ramen Ichiraku_ was a local hangout that all of the kids flocked to, after school. It was most popular during the summer time, where ramen was served in too many ways to count as spring ingredients fresher than fresh made its way there.

Since that day _had_ been the last day of school before summer break, Ichiraku's was filled to the brim with kids both of and above their age as they enjoyed the first day of summer vacation. The threat of homework was not as heavy as it would normally be, since they had an entire summer to complete it, and this caused a care-free lifestyle to be implanted almost instantly into the adolescents, and supplied the growing business with a large flow of income as they spent and spent.

Due to his uncanny love of Ramen, Naruto was a regular there to the point where it was his home away from home, and they had named his favorite ramen, _The Naruto Special_.

This made it difficult to sneak in without being noticed.

"Hey! Naruto!" The owner, Teuchi, called-out as he spotted Naruto's oh-so-familiar mop of golden hair. "The usual?" He asked.

Knowing that Hinata had asked him to take her there in order to break the news to him easier, Naruto decided to play along with her attempts at making whatever it is that she had to tell him, less heartbreaking, and nodded his head.

He put his infamous grin on his face.

"Yep! Two orders of _The Naruto Special_ — and keep 'em comin'!" He exclaimed with a bright and happy smile.

The high volume of his voice led to several of the patrons greeting him as he walked by them, or they walked by. Naruto was quite the popular figure in their school, and was loved by nearly everyone in town. Because despite not have much political knowledge, he was a great socialist and that made up for his lack of knowledge in the government, incredibly.

When they reached their usual booth, in the farthest part of the hangout where they would get nothing _but_ privacy, Naruto sat across from his girlfriend. His eyes growing serious.

"What is it you want to tell me?" He asked.

Hinata began to fiddle with her index fingers. There was a growing lump in her throat, blocking her speech, and she tried desperately to swallow it down.

_I have to tell him… I h-have to tell him…_

"W-when we get the r-ramen…"

Not three minutes later were two hot bowls of Miso ramen with extra pork placed in front of them. The steam coming off of it showed just how hot and fresh it was; the aroma it gave off making his stomach grumble.

"Enjoy!" The waitress said with a smile, after having poured them some glasses of water for when the ramen taste became too much. (Although, knowing Naruto, she had her doubts that that was a possibility. Hinata, however, could only handle so much ramen and needed a break from the cooked noodles every now-and-then).

When she left, Naruto didn't immediately dig into his food like he normally would. Heck, he would've been eating it by now. But his eyes were focused intensely on a silent Hinata.

"The food's here…" He said to her.

Her eyes widened and she once again gulped. _I have to tell him… I have to t-tell him…!_ She smiled and grabbed the chopsticks and began to remove them from their wrapping.

"L-let's eat, then." She said.

She was ready to place the chopsticks into the clay bowl and grab at ramen when Naruto's much larger hand covered her dainty one. She avoided his gaze as she remained with her face towards the ramen bowl; the steam of it hitting her, head-on.

"Tell me." He said, seriously.

Hinata knew then and there that any possible escapes out of the situation were not available to her. Naruto had her. She couldn't make any other excuses. The look in his eyes was telling her this; she'd never seen the cerulean pools look so much like that…

It frightened her to tell him what she needed to say, but she knew that she had to. Yet the very thought made her stomach do unpleasant turns and her heartbeat to increase…

She bit her bottom lip, adding to the bruises that had been leftover from Naruto's kisses, earlier that day.

_T-tell him… t-t-tell him…_

"M-m-my…" She said softly, barely audible, but he still somehow managing to catch her words. "F-f-f-family…" She paused. She tried to blink back the tears in her eyes. But it was futile as a teardrop landed in the ramen.

"What? What about them?" Naruto asked. He had noticed the teardrop. What is it that Hinata had to say to him? What was going on with her family?

Had they gone bankrupt? Was that is? He understood that the Hyuuga were not the riches in Konoha, compared to those who were higher up in the political system that lived there. They were mainly wreaking in the benefits from its members — all doctors, lawyers, politicians, etc.

Could it be that that was no longer enough? Had their family funds finally run out?

"T-t-t-t-they… t-t-t-they…" She sniffled and hiccupped. By now, her body was close to shaking and Naruto had no choice but to slide to the other side of the booth, next to her, and pull her into his arms.

"Hinata…" Her murmured into her ear as she continued to cry into his chest. It was clear that she was in pain from her secret… He wanted to help her get through it, but he needed to _know_!

"They… they…!" She exclaimed.

"What? What's going on?"

"They're making me _move_!"

* * *

He watched, later that evening, as her family loaded everything into the last of the cars that they owned. Since they were somewhat of a close-knit family, nearly all of them had been living in a huge estate that was now being put up for sale by Konoha Realty.

It was a heartbreaking sight.

Watching, and with no ability to stop it as his girlfriend spoke to her parents and nodded her head. They then got inside the black car that was awaiting them, and Hinata took a moment to look back at him, before she gave him a sad smile and got inside, as well.

The door closed, and the car drove away.

He stood there, watching as the bright red lights of the car disappeared as it accelerated more and more, and literally drove Hinata out of his life.

Two years.

For two long, grueling years he wouldn't be able to see her. Her family was going to work on creating an international company, and the first place her father wanted to establish his influence was in Korea. Then they would move to India, shift into Africa, set-up a small factory in Spain, and it was while those factories were finally stable and they were planning to head to Canada, that they would finally return to Japan.

Not to Konohagakure, specifically, but to Japan. Hell, for all he knew, the Hyuuga Family would settle itself in Otogakure. It was a good place for growth, since it was a growing country, itself, and didn't exactly have a leader.

Yes. If they moved there, they would be able to become the richest family in Oto, and be able to secure their political power, just like his family.

Two years — three _max_.

He was uncertain of how he would make it all that time, without Hinata. It was an unfair thing — he thought as he exhaled and began to make his way back to his house — to have Hinata move away just as they were spending their first summer together.

They'd only recently become a couple in November, and he had been looking forward to going to the beach with her and making summer memories.

But now… it seemed that he would have to cancel all of his plans.

_Aw man, I made my parents already rent that beach house, too… _He thought forlornly as he thought back to some of the biggest and pre-made plans that he had done, last month. _How am I gonna explain this to them? I'm sure they'll be pissed…_

But he couldn't find it in himself to dwell too much on what his parents might think about the whole situation.

Because all he could think about was Hinata, and how, just five-to-ten minutes ago, was the last time he would ever see her face, for around three years.

It made his mood sour.

He momentarily wished that Hinata hadn't told him that she was moving, so that he wouldn't have the image of her sad face as she smiled goodbye to him, engraved into his mind, permanently. He would never forget it…

However, something good had come of it.

Looking down at his hand, his eyes landed on the platinum band that was now wrapped around his left, ring finger. It was a regular, non-decorative band that was really just a hollow, small circle nestled on his somewhat tanned skin.

But while it looked irrelevant, it meant _the world_ to him.

It was a Promise Ring. A promise from him, to Hinata, that in the years that he didn't see her, he would remain abstinent. That he wouldn't do anything with any girl, and that he would remain perfectly loyal to her and only her.

It was a decision he had made, once he realized why she had been so timid in telling him that she was moving. She was afraid that it would break their relationship off, for good.

But no. He made sure to show her that this would never happen, by running out of Ichiraku's and going to the local jewelry store. He didn't care about the price — putting it on his emergency credit card and fully ready to get chewed-out by his mom and dad, later when he got home.

He smiled as the image of her surprised face flickered into his mind, as he placed the ring on her like they were getting married. She looked so beautifully stunned in that moment…

It was a memory he would hold onto, forever.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Abstinence

_***By Chibi Star Vamp***_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto groaned.

He honestly hated the fact that his high school was so far away from his house, and that he wasn't allowed to take a car there because his parents thought that he was getting too _lazy_.

It wasn't his fault.

It was around springtime and the new school year was starting. He had spent the short break between the end of the last school year, and the beginning of this one, relaxing and doing things that teenage boys ought to be doing when the threat of homework no longer lingered in the air.

All except, of course, have sex, since he had sworn, many years ago, to not have sex with any female until _she_ came back.

It was something that his guy friends found ridiculous — especially when they saw the platinum band on his finger, and began to mock him for actually wearing a Promise Ring. In their words, it was _"just a trick to get a girl to sleep with ya Naruto, you dumbass!"_ (Kiba). Of course, he didn't care about their opinions and blocked them all out.

Knowing that what he had done was the right thing to do…

He ran his left, ring-clad hand (he's worn it every day since she left) through his mop of golden hair. It had grown longer as his stature changed with maturity.

It was slowly becoming like his father's, where the sides were growing a bit longer than the rest. However, he's made sure to keep this area trimmed as his hair grew longer, and settled for using more hair gel to keep his usual spikes.

His face had grown more mature. There were really no more signs of that baby-face that he had when he was younger. Puberty had been good to him, and not only made him more handsome than he had been before, but also taller, more muscle-built, and a little bit wiser.

Despite it being covered in his high-school blazer uniform with the gold trimming on the jacket and a green and gold tie tucked beneath it, resting on top of a short-sleeved, white dress shirt that was tucked into his black slacks that were held to his body with a shiny black belt, and rested just on the material of his shiny black polished shoes, his body still looked amazing and one could easily tell that Namikaze Naruto, the son of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Hoshina, worked-out in the gym, quite often.

He brought his hand to his mouth as he yawned. He then rubbed at his eye before he groaned once again and slumped down a bit.

He hated the new school year.

Despite now being a Third Year student, making this his last year of high school, he hated the fact that, after this, he would have to go to his father's alma mater and say goodbye to the nights of eating instant ramen while engorging himself in a video game conquest with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and occasionally Lee and that art kid Sai.

Nope. No more of that.

And to top it all off… it didn't seem like Hinata would be coming back this year, _either_.

He had received news from his father, that morning, when he had actually been eager to walk to school to see if Hinata would be among the crowd of students, that it was possible that they'd be gone another six months. There was trouble in the factory that they had established in Africa, and they were headed there to have the problem fixed.

He had been pissed; cursing her father for dragging the entire family along and not just letting her stay, like he had done so three years ago when he first heard the news of her move.

His morning mood had taken some serious damage, and he had almost fallen back asleep in his room if it weren't for the fact that his mother was a scary creature in the morning, and would not put up with his tolerance like she normally would.

(He secretly wished that she was a morning person, so that she wouldn't just tear the sheets off of his body and leave him vulnerable to the cold, like a _monster_!).

And now it was worse than before, as he spotted the large crowd of people waiting outside of the school's gate and having happy little reunions with one another. He wished — and has been wishing this for about three years, now — that he could do the same. He wished that he could spot his sweet Hina-chan, run to her, twirl her around into his arms, and kiss her.

But as his eyes scanned the crowd and he spotted both recognizable and unknown faces, he knew that that would not be happening, this year…

He sighed deeply; slowly making his way over to where the rest of the gang was, beneath the cherry blossom tree.

_Another year and no Hinata… I don't know how much longer I can last without her…_ He stated in his mind. Weaving his way through the crowd, he tried to be nice and cheerful to the people who greeted him.

"Namikaze-kun! H-hello!"

"Namikaze-san, welcome back."

"Yo! Naruto! I look forward to kicking your ass, this year! Haha!"

He scoffed at his playful sports rivals. All of whom were just gunning for that one moment in the year where one of them could finally outshine one of the schools' greatest sports stars… not an easy task, at all.

"Keep dreaming!" He exclaimed, turning to the group of males who were smiling at him.

His lack of focus led him to crash into someone.

He immediately turned around to look back at the person. His eyes landed on a female who was on the floor.

"Oh man — I'm so sorry." He said as he got down and held his hand out to her. "I wasn't looking. Are you okay?" She placed her tiny, dainty hand in his and he enclosed his fingers around her (his hand practically hid her own) and pulled her up.

"I-it's alright…" Said a sweet, soft voice. "It was a m-mistake — nothing to w-worry about, really." She said.

She finished dusting her black school skirt and looked up at him. It was then that her eyes widened and she inhaled. Naruto's own blue eyes widened as well, as he looked at that of the mysterious female's.

Pupil-less, lavender-white colored eyes…

"H-hinata…?" He muttered. There was a tone of confusion in his voice as he further studied the female before him.

She was wearing the school's female uniform; a black skirt, with a matching black jacket that was similar to his, but constructed for a female and made of a lighter material. It was trimmed with gold, as well, and held the pendant of the school printed on the left breast pocket. He knew that she wore a white blouse beneath it. The skirt was long, and went down a bit past her knees, and she was wearing white pantyhose to go along with it. Her shoes were black, as well, and very shiny. Long, raven hair fell down in straight and smooth tendrils as it landed close to her hips. Most of it was pulled back by a black headband with the school insignia printed into it, except for the bangs that landed a bit above her eyes. Her monochromatic, pearl-like eyes…

"N-naruto-kun…" She responded. Her eyes soaked him in. Every change and piece of maturity on display, that made up this new, older Naruto.

A smile soon spread on her face as she stared into his deep, blue eyes; confirming that this was, in fact, _her_ Naruto!

"Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed. Unable to help herself, she ran into his arms and gave him a hug. Naruto couldn't help but stiffen and blush as he felt… her breasts. Against his covered chest, he could feel her breasts pressing against him. The tips of his ears began to burn red.

"H-hinata…" He said. "Y-you've really _grown_!" He said.

Immediately retracting herself, Hinata blushed a bright red color as she tried to discretely hide her breasts. This allowed Naruto to see just how _much_ she'd grown…

It was like she had her chest Super-Sized!

He couldn't remember much of Hinata's breasts from when they were in middle school, since they had never gotten further than kissing except for that day where she left and decided to give him a little goodbye gift, but he was very certain that her breasts were nowhere near the size that they currently were.

They weren't like those huge cow tits that that old woman Tsunade had, but they were probably the biggest of all the girls in the school. And that was really saying something given her competition… it was unbelievable.

"I… I mean…" He said. His free hand that was not gripping onto his backpack, went up to scratch behind his head. He could feel the hot flesh of his ear brushing against his palm, and that made him blush even harder. "Y-y-y-you've really… um… ch-_changed_!" He exclaimed.

Hinata blushed further; noticing how Naruto continued to try and divert his attention from her breasts.

She turned to the side and crossed her arms over them.

"T-thank you…" She said. "Y-y-y-you've grown as w-well… Naruto-kun…" She said softly.

"Haha! Yeah~. It's really helped me out — especially in gym and stuff. I mean, I'm like, the biggest guy in the locker room." He said to her. Hinata's face brightened a darker shade of red and she fully turned away from him. Catching his own innuendo, Naruto quickly went into a stuttering fit as he tried to explain himself.

"W-w-wait… I-I m-m-m-mean—"

"Naruto-san." The deep voice was unfamiliar to him, but it was difficult not to realize who it came from when Neji, Hinata's cousin, came from somewhere in the crowd and stood beside his cousin. He'd matured, as well — his eyes were much darker and colder than Naruto last remembered them to be.

_Must be a new level — maybe even above the teme? _Naruto momentarily thought.

"Neji! Hey man! Long time no see!" He tried to say it with a happy and cheerful expression on his face, but the image that he was trying to create, shattered, as Neji spoke.

"Naruto-san, I would appreciate it if you not touch Hinata-sama." Neji said, coldly. Naruto frowned. Same old Neji…

"Oh come on Neji — it's not like I'm gonna hurt her or something. You know I would never do anything bad to Hinata." He said. At this, Neji glared.

"That's _Hyuuga-san_, to you. You and Hinata-sama are nowhere near being able to call each other by your first names."

Naruto scoffed.

"Well she _is_ my girlfriend, isn't she?" He said.

At his words, Hinata's heart pounded. She couldn't believe that Naruto still saw her as a girlfriend. While she had nothing but the upmost faith in Naruto, a part of her had always thought that, by now, he would've moved on and found another girl, prettier, nicer, and _living_ in Konoha, to be his girlfriend.

But glancing at his left hand and noticing the same platinum band wrapped around his finger that she had to hide from her family, she knew that such a thing hadn't occurred.

_Naruto-kun… y-you've been faithful to me… a-all this time…_

"No. Not anymore." Her happy, blissful moment was cut short as Neji opened his mouth; denying information that both she and Naruto still considered to be true. "Since she is now of the proper marrying age, your relationship with Hinata-sama has been cut-off, whatever it may have been. She is the heir and cannot be tied-down by a creature such as yourself."

Naruto scoffed. "You seriously need to get laid, Neji." Naruto said. "Maybe then you'll stop being such a ball-busting prick? I mean: _seriously_. You act as if I'm gonna murder her or something. I would never do that to any girl — especially Hinata. Calm down."

"Come, Hinata-sama," Neji said instead of responding to Naruto, as the school's gates were finally opened. "It would be rude to be late."

"It's the school assembly — you _can't be late_!" Naruto called out as Neji grabbed Hinata and went with the mass of people. He groaned when he could no longer spot her beautiful, _long_ raven hair… _Hinata…_ He thought.

Steeling his nerves, he decided to head-in, as well.

* * *

To his luck, Hinata was in his classroom, 3-C.

It was a great arrangement; especially since the teacher sat them in alphabetical order, and he had a great view of the Hyuuga heiress. He could clearly see other parts of Hinata's growth as he looked at her confident posture, and the way she stuttered a little bit less than she normally would. It was clear that in those three years that she was away, she was able to grow more sure of the things she did.

Sadly, this good news was overshadowed by Neji. He was also in 3-C, and sat right behind Hinata.

It seemed that Neji knew that he was staring at her, because the male would constantly turn his head towards him, and glare. To which, Naruto responded with his own glare, or, sometimes, he would even stick his tongue out at the uptight Hyuuga. Neji would turn away from him.

_Child_, he was sure the long-haired man thought. A child not worth of getting near Hinata because of the belief that he would somehow _taint_ the Hyuuga name.

_Those bastards…_ Naruto thought. _I wouldn't do anything to ruin their family name — I think I'd improve it, actually. I could show the world that Hyuugas aren't all cold and heartless. That they actually __care__ for people outside of their family, and can welcome someone who does not have Hyuuga blood running through their veins. That won't hurt them, at all…_ He knew that he could do good. He was highly capable of it, as he'd shown in the past years where he was able to present some good political ideas to his father, that were slowly improving Konoha and its relationship with the other countries.

Hell, he's made friends with Gaara; who, while around his age, had managed to become the Kazekage of Sunagakure, and their growing friendship has made Suna a valuable ally.

Considering how there were tensions of war between the two countries, before, this was a huge accomplishment that both his father, and everyone else in both Suna and Konoha, appreciated greatly.

He was sure that if Neji heard _that_, he wouldn't think twice about letting him hang-out with his _girlfriend_!

(Then again, the Hyuugas were always people who did the opposite. He supposed that they'd try to find something bad about his success with Suna — like saying that the only reason it occurred was because Suna was a country stupid enough to make a _child_ its leader).

Groaning, he flipped the page of his English book. The teacher was reviewing basic English words that he assumed they had forgotten over the short break: _Pen, Book, Sky, Floor,_ etc. It was stupid since he didn't see _why_ he would need to learn English if he was certain that he would never go to a country where that was the language. But it was something that all schools were required to teach, _just in case_.

(His father also wanted him to learn English so that he could be a more well-rounded person, despite the fact that he hadn't been able to learn much of the language while in high school).

While his concentration had grown, it seemed that all of that was wiped-away the moment he saw Hinata. _His_ Hinata. Because now, all he could focus on was her. And the way she was currently speaking perfect English as she read aloud to the class.

"_The sky is blue, and the grass is green. The smell of spring rain is in the air, and the sunset hits my cheeks. I look at you and smile._" She reads. It's so pretty in his ears, and he's certain that he's not the only one thinking this.

"Very good, Hinata." The teacher says. "Next, Neji."

He tunes-out Neji as he speaks. His eyes remained focus on the beautiful girl sitting in front of Neji — who's head turns to the guy next to her as he speaks.

He could feel himself start to get angry.

What did that guy think he was doing?

* * *

It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had taken notice of just how beautifully perfect Hinata now was.

Several guys, throughout the school day, had come-up to her whenever Neji wasn't around, and spoken to her. They charmed her until she told them that she had to go, and he _wished_ that he could do something about it. But what could he do? After all, Neji was always around — maybe not next to her, but always in the area — and while he allowed other males to speak to Hinata, he always put a blockade whenever he got close to the female.

It pissed him off.

Why could other guys, who were technically lesser than he was because of their families, talk to Hinata and he, the son of the freaking _Hokage_, couldn't get within ten feet of her?

It was fucked-up, and he was close to punching Neji, taking Hinata, and running, but he knew that that would only do more harm. His violence would give Neji evidence that he can use against him, and _make sure_ that he can't even look at Hinata, much less be in the same room— or even _school_ as her.

He tried to wipe all thoughts of that, out of his mind, as he dug into his bento. It was lunchtime, and as usual, he and the other students were free to eat either in the classroom, or just roam the school grounds for a while, before the next class.

While he would normally be outside, eating ramen as quickly as possible and then go play a quick game of baseball with the guys, today he remained inside so that he could stay near Hinata. She and Neji were eating at her desk, and talking about something. Every now and then, a guy would talk to Hinata and say something that she thought was funny. Then he would ask Neji if they can spend time together, and that's when the Hyuuga male made the other male leave.

_If that was me_, he thought as he watched a male that he recognized from the school's kendo team, walk away. _He wouldn't have even let me get close. He would probably take their lunch and make her leave the classroom, to keep me away from her — the asshole._

He tried to focus on the steaming hot bowl of ramen that was in front of him, but it was useless. Despite this being his absolute favorite meal, _ever_, he couldn't find it in himself to focus on taking in the carbs instead of how unfair he was being treated. And the people around him began to take notice of just how un-Naruto he was being.

"Is something wrong, Namikaze-san?" Tsumi Aimi, a girl from his class whom he considered to be a good friend, asked him. She was a pretty girl who's hair naturally shifted from soft pink to soft yellow, and had dazzling sapphire-colored eyes that matched those of her older brother. While, at first, he hadn't necessarily liked her because she cared more about fantasy than reality, he grew to love her open-mindedness and often went to her when he simply couldn't take the seriousness of his regular group of friends, anymore.

"No. Not really…" He said. Shifting his eyes from the Hyuugas and finally taking in his first couple noodles.

"Namikaze-san, I can see right through you, you know." Aimi said. "I can tell you're lying — your eyes say it all. Come on. Tell me. What's wrong? Maybe I can help?" She asked.

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he stabbed his noodles with his chopsticks, and began to swirl them around.

"I dunno if I should tell you…"

"You know I can keep secrets." She said. "I need to be able to if I want to become a psychiatrist when I get older." Her smile was big and pretty, and showed just how confident she was in her ability. Naruto knew that it was true. Of all the people he was able to tell a secret to, Aimi was most definitely the one who would not only keep it, but try to help him get over it.

Besides, they've both gotten into some trouble, before, and since he's yet to get punished for them, he knew that Aimi had not spoken a word to anyone.

"Well…" He said. "You see that girl over there?" He asked her as he pointed towards where Hinata and Neji were seated.

"Mmhm." Aimi responded.

"She's been my girlfriend since _Chugakkou_."

"No way!" Aimi exclaimed in a silent whisper. "Are you serious? How come I've never seen her before? Did she go to a different school? How come you're not over there with her? Wait…" She paused in her barrage of questions to take a look back at the pair of people. "Is that guy with her, her _boyfriend_? Oh my god, Namikaze-san, you gotta _do something about this_! Come on. We'll confront her now." Naruto grabbed Aimi's wrist before she could get closer to Hinata and Neji. The pink-to-blonde-haired girl turned to look at him.

"Aimi-chan, don't." Naruto said. "That's not it — that guy is her cousin, _not her boyfriend_." He said.

"Oh." She said, getting calmer and moving back towards him. "Then why aren't you over there talking to her? Are you nervous or something?" She asked. "It does make sense, though… she's really pretty — too pretty for _you_." She said teasingly. Naruto sucked his teeth at her and Aimi let out a string of beautiful giggles.

"Pfft. Whatever." He said.

"But seriously, though, why aren't you over there. I know that if my boyfriend was finally attending the same school as me, I wouldn't really be far away from him. Yes I'd give him his space, but I'd still be attached to him, sometimes." She said.

"It's her cousin, he doesn't want me near her."

"That jerk." She said. "You want me to kick him the groin? Or, maybe, get Tenten on him? I'm sure she'll show him just what she's learned in her years of being a tomboy." She said.

"As tempting as that sounds, no." He said. "I don't wanna hurt Neji; I just wanna get near Hinata." He said.

"_Neji_, huh…" Aimi said. "Why does that name sound—" She gasped and snapped her fingers. Her eyes going wide as a light-bulb lit itself inside her head. The result was a smile curling onto her face — a smile that he knew meant that she had just come-up with another one of her brilliant plans.

"Aimi-chan?" He asked.

"Namikaze-san, you don't have to long to be close to your girlfriend, anymore. I promise you that by the end of the day, you will be able to have some alone time with your girlfriend."

He didn't bother trying to question her. Because he knew that there was no reason to. Aimi's plans were always well-thought-of. Her open-mindedness led to her being able to look at everything as if it were a puzzle with thousands upon thousands of pieces, and still be able to get the clear picture in only a couple minutes. It was an incredible ability.

And it was moments like these that he was grateful for it.

"Thanks, Aimi-chan." He said.

Aimi got close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Anytime, Namikaze-san."

* * *

She was a genius. A freaking _genius_.

He was unsure of how she had done it, but Aimi had somehow managed to get him and Hinata some alone time. Because now, at the end of the day and while every student in the school was helping to clean everything up, he and Hinata were the only ones in the classroom as they were assigned to clean the chalkboard.

They had been accompanied by a group of students who were sweeping and mopping the floors, but those kids had done their jobs, and now it was only he and Hinata — no Neji.

It was quiet, in the classroom.

He and Hinata continued to clean the chalkboard by wetting sponges and wiping them down. Because of her shorter height, Hinata was somewhat unable to reach the top, and Naruto would do the top of the chalkboard.

"T-thank you…" Hinata said. It was one of the first words she'd spoken to him in their time there, and that alone upset him.

This was Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, his girlfriend from middle school whom, against all odds, he's remained faithful to. He'll admit, however, that it had been a difficult thing to do.

He was, after all, a teenage male and there were many pretty girls around him. While it was easier to control himself in middle school where the girls didn't really have much that would draw his attention, in high school, it was an entirely different story.

The girls held bigger proportions, and were more bold. He remembered Third Year students coming up to him while he was a First Year, and just smothering him with attention and sexy advances. He _was_ the Hokage's son, after all, and the fact that he had quite the growth spurt and was building muscle mass by the day, didn't give them any reason not to try and see if they could become his girlfriend.

He thought back to a moment where a girl had actually begun to stick her tongue in his ear and rub his inner thigh. That had to be one of the moments that he was most proud of. To be able to tear himself away from the blonde vixen and tell her that he had a girlfriend, and _mean it_.

But that had not been the end. In time, the advances bordered on sexual harassment and he was certain that the only thing keeping him from jumping one of the girls, was Hinata. The thought of her coming back, being able to hold her, and just kissing her endlessly and burying all of his past frustrations into her — finally being able to have a stronger, physical reminder that had a girlfriend, and she wasn't going anywhere, anymore.

He glanced at her; taking in, once again, everything that she had become. She looked a little unrecognizable from that sweet little girl that he remembered seeing, as she gave him a sad smile and got inside her family's car, and left.

She was more beautiful than she had been, before, and there was such an amazing sense of grace and confidence in everything that she did.

No he would not deny that, since he first saw her this morning, he's been having small fantasies about the two of them. He's thought of, several times, when class was too boring and he was caught in just staring at her, of going up to the roof and just indulging himself in her.

After all, the only sexual thing the two of ever did, occurred on the day of her moving. And while it was one of his most favorite moments in life, it hadn't been much.

He knew that they would've gone further if it weren't for her morals, and he respected them. He wouldn't dare to pressure Hinata into doing something that she disagreed with. But his male hormones couldn't help but create lewd, non-abstinent fantasies in his mind.

It also didn't help that they were alone… at the end of the day… and the odds of someone walking into the classroom and catching them if they did anything sexual, was _low_.

Especially since Tenten was on the other side of the school, and would later be busy with some clubs…

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, snapping him out of the fantasies that were slowly crawling into his brain, against his will. He couldn't help but blush a bit as he realized that he had been wiping the same spot for the past couple minutes. Dumping the sponge into the bin filled with water that was beside him, he answered her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"H-how often did you w-wear the ring?" She asked him.

Naruto momentarily glanced down at the platinum band.

"Every day." He said. "I never took it off. Well… except for when I had practice, so I wouldn't lose it. But during those times, I'd wear it on my necklace, just so that it's always near me."

Hinata stopped what she was doing to look at him. Her eyes wide. Had he really done such a thing? Every day, for the past three years, he kept wearing the ring… It made her feel guilty; especially since she had been unable to wear it, every day.

She had attended quite a few marriage meetings in the years, and her family always made sure that she wasn't wearing that ring. It was intimidating to her suitors, her mother would say whenever she locked it away in a box, until after the marriage meeting was done and over with.

She considered that cheating. The marriage meetings usually consisted of the male meeting her family, and then she and him spending some alone time together. Like a date, her mind would always whisper to her. A date _without_ Naruto.

Of course, a part of her said that Naruto would understand that — but it had been relying on the possibility that he hadn't worn the ring much. Now there was nothing to justify her actions.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said. "You were so sweet a-and… and always wore it… I… I c-couldn't…" She said. "I had to attend m-marriage meetings." She said to him. Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at her.

"Marriage meetings?" He asked. Hinata nodded. "You mean… you actually met guys your parents want you to marry?"

She nodded.

Naruto could feel rage begin to build-up in him. _His _Hinata had gone out on dates with several guys — all of which wanted to marry her. He wasn't sure what his future with Hinata would be, but he knew that he didn't want her to be seduced by some guy who her parents thought was better than him.

He frowned. "What did you think of them?" He asked her.

Hinata shrugged. "T-they… are not you…" She said, softly. It was then that he brought her in; initializing the first physical contact between them, since that morning. Hinata was caught off-guard by it, but soon melted into his hug.

"I'm so glad." He said, whispering into her flower-scented hair.

"N-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him.

"For a moment, I was scared… that someone had managed to capture your heart…" He said.

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly. "Y-you know… that's not p-possible…" She said softly. Snuggling further into his arms and inhaling his scent. It was masculine, but with an undertone of Miso ramen. It was Naruto, and she loved it and missed it.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded her head.

Naruto released his hold on her with one hand, and used the free appendage to lift her chin. His eyes studied her face — the bangs that framed it, her amazing orb-less eyes, her button nose, and her lips.

They were plump, and yet slightly thin. Their soft-pink color was enticing. He could tell that it was lip-stain due to how Ino had once given him a seminar on female makeup, when he accidentally offended the new products that she had been trying out — saying that they were nonessential.

(The last time he ever did that, again. The things he saw were surely never meant for male eyes).

The lip-stain was beautiful on her, and made her lips look so—

His eyes widened. He could feel them. The very lips he had just been staring at were on his own. It was as if every nerve in his body was exploding at once. Hinata… he was kissing Hinata. He hadn't kissed her since… well, _years_ ago.

On the day she left, right before they entered a zone where her family could surely see them. He had kissed her there, on that hilltop, and that was the last time they kissed.

It was much different now. Hinata's lips were less shy, and there wasn't that amount of awkwardness that there had been, before. She pressed them harsher against him, and Naruto soon stopped being idle and kissed her back.

He released his arm from her chin, and placed it on her back, bringing her in closer and closer. He could feel her curves against him, and it was slowly making him uneasy. She had changed so much. Her matured body somewhat bothering him more than the prepubescent one that he remembered having near him, in their months of dating while in middle school.

When he felt his body craving more, he moved to pull back. He remembered how Hinata would get nervous whenever she felt him get a hard-on. The little girl would always blush and get away from him as quickly as she possibly could. Not because she hated it, but because it caused her to get highly uneasy, and she was simply not ready for something like that.

(Hinata lived a very shielded life and knew nothing of what occurred to a male when his hormones begun rushing, until she was finally allowed to go to school with other children, and not have to be home-schooled with Neji).

But to his surprise, when he tried to pull away when things got too heated, her hands attached themselves to his face and kept him from moving. His eyes widened as she not only did this, but also stuck her tongue into his mouth. He could hardly believe that she was doing this.

Since he was nonresponsive, Hinata pulled away. Her lips were somewhat covered in saliva, and her watched as her pink tongue reentered her mouth.

Had she really just—

"H-hinata?" He asked. Her face was immediately lit with a blush as she released him and turned away.

"I-I… I'm s-s-s-sorry N-na-naruto-kun, b-b-b-but…" It was hard to speak a full sentence what with what she'd just done. She knew that it was something that she would normally never do, but she couldn't help herself.

She's been wanting to feel Naruto's lips against hers, once again, for such a long time. Having his face so close was simply too much for her. She had to connect her own with his; every pore and desire in her body was _screaming for her to do so_! When he tried to pull away, she hadn't had enough. A simple, ten-second kiss could not easily suffice for the _years_ of wanting and fantasizing that she's experienced.

She knew that it was bold. She knew that it may surprise him. But in that moment, she simply didn't care and just surrendered to her desires.

Now she had to deal with the embarrassing aftermath…

Still unable to get her point across, Hinata finally gave-up trying to explain her reasons for the kiss. She didn't want Naruto to think differently of her; that she suddenly only focused on what her body wanted, and not what the right thing to do was.

It was illogical, and she knew that her family would lecture her for doing such a thing, but… she didn't regret it.

Not completely, at least.

"I'm… s-so sorry…" She finally said; moving back some of the hair that framed the side of her face.

Finally regaining his sense, Naruto said, "That's… alright…" He said softly. "I-I mean, you act as if I hated it or something, Hinata-chan. I didn't. It just… kinda took me off guard… It's so unlike you…" She blushed furiously; regret building up in her more and more. "But then again, you've changed a lot — I didn't expect you to remain completely the same, when you came back."

"B-b-b-but… I p-p-p-put my t-t-t-tongue—"

"Hey! It's not like I didn't try doing that with you, before." He said. She was hit with an onslaught of memories of Naruto doing the same thing with her; her cheeks getting rosier.

"S-s-so… you're ok-k-kay with it?" She asked; turning to him.

Naruto nodded.

"Believe it!"

"Then… can we do it again?"

Her timid voice replaced the intent in her eyes. Naruto was slightly caught off-guard by it, but collected himself much easier than before and didn't waste another moment as he pulled her in and kissed her; his hands on her back and trying to remain there as the kiss grew more heated with the insertion of their tongues dancing together.

His fingers were twitching to grope her butt. But he made sure to keep them respectfully on her back. After all, he wasn't sure just how far Hinata wanted to go — especially when they were still inside of the school and someone could pop-in on them, any moment now. He wasn't one to force a girl into doing anything that she wasn't ready for.

And that was another reason why Hinata loved him.

She could feel him restraining himself. The gentle motions of his tongue, and the tight grip on her back, proved so. But the thing was, she didn't want him to hold back.

She was certain that she'd put Naruto through some pain. She's become quite knowledgeable of the male body; having done some studying on it to make sure that she wouldn't be flustered by every little thing that Naruto did, when she returned to him. And given Naruto's previous, perverted history, she was certain that he had had to take a couple cold showers in the past years, to keep his hormones at bay.

And this she did not like; having made him suffer so much just because she wanted to remain a virgin until marriage.

Naruto was a sweet male, and did not deserve something like that. If he wanted to go farther than a simple kiss, she would let him. Because in her time away from him, she's gone through many fantasies of her own and has had to cool herself down, as well. It had only gotten worse as she imagined how their reunion would be like; and, somehow, her mind had thought-of some very steamy things.

Just thinking of them, now, made the motions of her tongue harsher. Naruto matched it, and she could feel a blush covering her face as it got deeper and deeper.

Yet, he still kept his hands on her back.

Hinata appreciated this, but knew that this was not what he wanted to do. She wanted Naruto to be honest with himself, and her. She shouldn't make him hold back…

She removed her hands from his face, and placed them on his own. She boldly moved them down from her back to her butt. Naruto removed his lips from hers to look down at her. No words were said; they spoke with their eyes.

Naruto then smiled at her, and kissed her again. This time, he squeezed her butt as it grew hotter.

Hinata eeped into the kiss, but didn't tell him to stop.

He was being honest; and that's what she wanted.

He didn't hold back on her. The kiss leading to him grinding against her, and groping her breasts. She wasn't sure how it happened, but at one point, she was lying against one of the wiped desks, and Naruto had locked the doors and the window, and was sliding off her panties.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

Her stomach aflame with desire, she nodded her head.

"I… I d-don't care anym-m-more…" She said softly. "N-naruto-kun… I… I want you…"

* * *

That evening, he walked her home.

She was riding on his back and the two chatted about everything that had gone on in their lives, during the time they weren't together. Hinata laughed when he told her funny tales, and Naruto commented on her international experiences.

Her heart had been pounding as he told her of all the things they would now do together, since she was back.

"I'm sorry you can't walk." He said; causing Hinata to blush.

"I-it's o-k-k-kay." She said softly. "I… I l-l-liked it."

Naruto blushed, as well. While he felt a bit bad that he had deflowered Hinata, he was glad that they had reached the ultimate step in their relationship. Now absolutely nothing and no one — _including_ Neji — could stop him from being with Hinata. After all, he'd promised to take responsibility for everything. And he would.

But mainly, he was just glad that Hinata was back, and he could be with her forever.

The sunset looked more beautiful than ever.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hm… I don't really like the ending, but I guess it's okay…

This is my first fanfic centered fully around Naruto and Hinata. Normally, I would write about Sasuke and Sakura, but I felt that I needed a change and ought to do something to introduce myself into writing for this pairing, since I already have three other stories planned for them, and want to get a sense of the responses I may get. This is the lightest I'll every write for the two, since the other three stories I have planned for them on very heavy on violence, gore, and sex. Although not so much that it'll be overwhelming… to an extent.

*Note: _Chugakkou_- Japanese Junior High School.

Anyways, I want to know how I did. What do you guys think? Reviews are both appreciated and helpful guides for the future.

So please review!

~Chibi


End file.
